Generally, host computing systems in a cluster may experience a system-wide-exception, which is an unexpected event that may result in a system crash. System errors of a host computing system (e.g., a computer) usually occur due to device driver conflicts, program crashes, data destroyed by virus, hardware failures, incorrect memory access and other capable reasons. Further, a critical system error may cause a screen of death (SOD) (e.g., purple SOD, blue SOD, and the like) in the host computing system.
When the host computing system is crashed, the host computing system may be disconnected and may not be accessible in the cluster, resulting in state of the host computing system at the time of the crash to be lost.